My dear lover
by Oasis Sora-kun
Summary: Un fic yaoi de KH, como pareja Riku x Sora. Claro, habrán otras parejas más. Es un fic de la separación de Riku y Sora después de una era de paz. Ambos sufren separados, y deben encontrar una manera de volverse a reunir.


_Capítulo 1. La verdad_

-Te ves tan lindo así.- Pasaba sus manos por el cabello de Sora, mientras éste dormía plácidamente.

Se escuchó unos pasos, y volteó para encontrarse frente a Kairi, quien lo miraba con desprecio.

-Hola Kairi. ¿Qué te trae por aquí?- Riku se paró de la cama y caminó hasta donde estaba ella.

-Solo venía a ver a Sora. Tenemos algo pendiente por hacer. ¿Ya te vas?

Riku sonrió y caminó afuera. Le causaba gracia la ignorancia de Kairi.

-Niña tonta, Sora es mío.- murmuró, metiendo sus manos en las bolsas del pantalón, encaminándose a la playa.

-Nnnn...eh ¿Kairi! – Sora abrió los ojos y se espantó al ver a Kairi ahí. -¿No estaba aquí Riku?

Kairi mostró una mueva de molestia al ver la reacción de Sora.

-¿Qué, acaso prefieres a Riku?

-¿Eh?- Sora frunció el ceño.

-Nada.

-Entonces...¿qué haces aquí?- Se talló los ojos, limpiándose un poco de saliva que tenía en la esquina de la boca.

Kairi suspiró, había llegado el momento de proponer su idea.

-¿Te acuerdas hace mucho, cuando planeábamos escaparnos de esta isla?

Sora asintió.

-Tratémoslo de nuevo, pero esta vez... Escapémonos sin Riku.- Kairi se mordió el labio, esperando la respuesta.

-¿Sin Riku¿Por qué?- Sora se mostraba confundido. No entendía porque Kairi se quería fugar con él, y no quería dejar a Riku.

-Pues...

-¡No! Lo siento, pero no podemos dejar a Riku aquí. Él es nuestro amigo. Además...- Sora se cubrió la boca rápidamente. Habló demasiado.

-Además¿qué?- Kairi cruzó los brazos, esperando su respuesta. Su rostro mostraba enojo, odiaba a Riku. No quería pensar que su precioso Sora...sintiera algo por esa basura.

-Eh...eso no importa.- Trataba de cambiar el tema.- Vayamos a la playa, es un día hermoso.

Al ver que Kairi asintió, Sora pudo respirar de nuevo. Se levantó e la cama y se puso sus tenis.

-Entonces...vamos.

Kairi levantó una ceja. –¿Vas a ir así?- Apuntó a su cabello desordenado.

Sora rió y pasó sus dedos por su cabello, dándole forma.

-¿Así está mejor?

Kairi asintió y lo agarró de la mano. –Ahora sí nos podemos ir.

Riku había desenvainado su espada. Se dirigía a la islita conectada con la isla central por un puente para practicar. Ya había derrotado a Tidus y Wakka, no quería perder la práctica, pues pensaba que los heartless podrían volvef en cualquier momento.

-Me pregunto qué estará haciendo Sora.- Riku levantó su espada y comenzó a atacar una palmera. Al caerse un coco, se detuvo y miró hacia la playa. Ahí se encontraban Sora y Kairi, ella no lo dejaba en paz.

-Es hora de enseñarle a Kairi algunas cosas.- Riku sonrió y guardó su espada, dirigiéndose a donde se encontraban sus dos amigos.

-¡Mira, Sora¡Se puede ver un delfín desde aquí!- Ella no soltaba su brazo.

-Parece tiburón.- Sora rió.

Kairi hizo un especie de puchero y soltó del brazo a Sora, agachándose para recoger un poco de arena que le tiraría a Sora. Pero antes de poder alzar la mano con la arena, se detuvo.

-Sora...¿quieres saber cómo me gustas?- Riku había abrazado a Sora por detrás, sus brazos entrelazados con su cuello. Le susurraba al oído, cosa que ponía a Sora a gemir.

Kairi soltó la arena, y sus manos cayeron a sus costados al ver cómo Sora asentía.

-Así.- Con una mano, Riku le bajó el cierre del pantalón a Sora, mientras que la otra entraba bajo su camisa, tocando sus suaves pezones.

Le lamió la oreja, y sacando su mano de la camisa del uke, lo agarró de la barbilla, y volteó su cara hacia él. Sora soltó un gemido, y Riku juntó sus labios contra los de Sora, introduciendo su lengua en la boca de aquel. Kairi se había caído de rodillas, sus ojos llorosos de la decepción.

-Recházalo, Sora, por favor aléjate de él.- Kairi pensaba con desesperación. –No me digas que es cierto...

Kairi se levantó de un brinco, y corrió en la dirección contraria de la que se encontraban Sora y Riku. Se podían ver las lágrimas que caían en la arena, y Riku separó sus labios de los de Sora.

-Riku...- Sora le habló en tono suplicante, mientras se quitaba la camisa que traía puesta, su torso desnudo expuesto a las caricias de Riku.

Riku levantó un ceja con una sonrisa. Se dejó caer encima de Sora, mientras le daba otro beso apasionado.

-¿Quieres que continúe?- Riku comenzó a jugar con los pezones erectos del uke, y bajó la cabeza para lamerlos. Sora asintió, gimiendo de placer.

-Por...favor...

Con su mano libre, Riku comenzó a bajarle los pantalones a Sora. Le lamió el cuello, subiendo su cabeza para volverlo a besar. Su cuerpo comenzó a bajar, mientras besaba el abdomen del chico menor. Le quitó por completo la ropa, ahora Sora solo traía puesto su collar.

-Te ves muy lindo así.

-Soy tuyo.

Riku sonrió ante este comentario, y bajó su mano hasta tocar su pene, manoseándolo completamente. Su boca comenzaba a bajar por el cuerpo de Sora, deteniéndose unos centímetros arriba de su pene. Jugaba con la paciencia de Sora, sacando su lengua para tocar su fría piel. La respiración de Sora era agitada, y presionó la cabeza de Riku con su mano, tratando de dirigirlo hacia su parte deseada.

-Ya...por favor...ahhhh...- Sora gemía de placer al sentir como la mano de Riku tocaba su entrada.

-Cumpliré tu deseo.

Los labios de Riku tocaron el pene de Sora, abrió lentamente la boca, y comenzó a lamerlo. Le excitaba los gritos de placer de su amante, e introdujo el pene dentro de su boca. Las manos de Sora estaban sobre la cabeza de Riku, empujándolo más adentro. Riku continuó lamiendo, sintiendo como su propio pene se paraba.

-Ahhhhh!- Sora sintió como le salía aquel líquido blanco. Riku todavía tenía su pene dentro de su boca, y comenzó a tomarse el líquido hasta la última gota. Se paró de rodillas, encima de Sora.

-Ahora me toca a mi.- Una sonrisa se formaba en los labios del seme, y posicionaba las piernas de Sora sobre sus hombros.

-¿Qué...haces...Riku? Es...incómodo.

-Pronto no lo será.- Prometió Riku, bajándose sus propios pantalones.

Sora lo miraba nervioso, ignorante de lo que pasaría en seguida. Riku acercó su dedo anular a la boca de Sora, y éste lo aceptó de inmediato y comenzó a chuparlo. Al estar lleno de la saliva de su amante, Riku bajó su mano hasta la entrada de Sora, e introdujo el primer dedo. Sora gemía de placer y dolor, y aunque Riku se sintiera terrible por causarle dolor a su amante, introdujo un segundo.

-Ahhh...Riku...basta...me duele- Sora trataba de detener a Riku, pero la posición en la que se encontraba le impedía el movimiento.

-Solamente te estoy preparando, aún no llega lo grande.- Riku le susurró al oído, y sacó sus dos dedos.

Tragó saliva, y metió su pene dentro de Sora. Lo sacó, y comenzó a dar embestidas hasta tomar un ritmo. Unas lágrimas se le escaparon a Sora, pero ya comenzaba a sentir más el placer que el dolor. Riku aceleraba el paso, haciendo las embestidas con más fuerza.

-Riku...ya no...- Se estremeció, luego se relajó de nuevo. Le había llegado el orgasmo al mismo tiempo que Riku. Ambos respiraban agitados, y Riku sacó su pene de Sora, cayendo al lado de él.

-Te amo Riku.

El mayor solamente se acercó y lo besó. Al terminar aquel beso, Riku lo miró, y le revolvió el cabello.

-Yo también te amo, Sora.

Los dos cerraron los ojos, y al escuchar el sonido de las olas, se quedaron dormidos.

Kairi se encontraba dentro de la cueva donde ella y Sora dibujaban con las piedras. Vio el dibujo de la fruta que ambos se habían dedicado. Suspiró profundamente y lo tocó con la punta de los dedos.

-Antes sentías lo mismo que yo¿no es cierto?- Sus lágrimas no habían dejado de cesar. Sentía un vacío dentro de ella, Riku le había quitado lo más importante en su vida.

Entonces, sintió una ráfaga de viento, y cuando volteo hacia la entrada de la cueva, sintió un presencia que no era suya. Sus ojos se abrieron, y temerosa, comenzó a formular la pregunta.

-¿Q-quién eres?

Una voz omnipotente le contestó. –Me conoces muy bien. Ahora, sé lo que quieres. Abre la puerta de este mundo, y te quitaré a Riku de encima.

Kairi se sorprendió al escuchar cómo la voz conocía a Riku.

-¿Qué le harás?

-Solamente lo separaré de Sora, por una eternidad.- Se escuchó el eco de una risa, y Kairi sintió un escalofrío. Lo pensó un momento. Y luego se levantó.

-¿Cómo abro la puerta?

Aquella voz se escuchó triunfante, y le explicó con el más mínimo detalle.

Un trueno se escuchó en la lejanía, y Riku abrió los ojos y se paró de un brinco. Volteó a ver su alrededor, y al encontrarse solo, suspiró de alivio. –Por un momento sentí que los heartless habían vuelto.- Pensó,

Riku volteó para abajo, queriendo encontrarse a Sora durmiendo con tranquilidad ahí, al lado de él. Pero no estaba nadie. Solo se distinguía las marcas que su cuerpo dejó en la arena, y unas huellas.

-Quizá ya se fue.- Se dijo, pero sabía que no era cierto. –Tengo que encontrar a Kairi.

Riku miró a sus lados, indeciso a dónde se debía de dirigir. Luego vio la cueva donde se juntaban los tres mucho antes.

-Es un buen comienzo.- Comenzó a correr hacia allá.

Entró a la cueva, caminando lentamente y sin hacer ningún ruido. Entonces, escuchó una conversación. Se acercó un poco más, pegando su cuerpo contra la pared, y trató de reconocer las voces.

-...es perfecto. Solo queda una cosa por hacer, y podrás vivir feliz con él. Aunque, este no es el lugar. Ahora entra.- Se escuchó un sonido extraño, pero a la vez familiar, y Riku no pudo evitar tomar un paso atrás. – Y llévate contigo su cuerpo, ya estarán muy lejos de aquel tonto.

Riku desenvainó su espada, y corrió hacia las voces. Volteó a verlos a todos, y miró al suelo, para encontrar el cuerpo dormido de Sora ahí.

-¡Kairi¡¿Qué planeas hacer!-Se podía notar el enojo en la voz de Riku.

-Hola Riku. Que bueno que nos acompañas. Que pena que no te podrás despedir de Sora, ya no se volverán a ver.

Los ojos de Riku se agrandaron al reconocer esa voz, y se volteo para encontrarse frente a frente a aquel a quien tanto temía volver a ver. –Ansem.

-Ya no te volverás a interponer en el amor de Sora y mío. ¡Te irás de nuestras vidas!- Kairi le gritaba frenéticamente, convenciéndose de hacer lo correcto. –Tú me trataste de quitar lo más importante para mi, pues ahora yo me estoy vengando.

-Tú la convenciste a hacer esto.- Riku apuntó con la punta de su espada a Ansem. –¡Porque me quieres volver a controlar!

Ansem se rió cruelmente. –Si. Lo adivinaste. Pero ahora no podrás hacer nada. Eres mío de nuevo, Riku. Yo te advertí que nunca te podría tener nadie más. –Volteó a ver a Kairi, quien desesperadamente miraba a todos. – Es hora de que te vayas.- Y con un solo gesto, Ansem había aparecido unos heartless alrededor de Kairi y Sora.

Los ojos de Kairi se llenaron de triunfo cuando asintió, y levantó a Sora del suelo. Éste gimió, y empezó a abrir los ojos. Su vista todavía se nublaba, pero sus ojos se posaron con facilidad en Ansem.

-¡Sora!- Riku luchaba contra aquellas bestias que le impedían el paso hacia su amante.

-¡Vete ahora Kairi, antes de que sea muy tarde!- Ansem le gritaba con disgusto, pero ella se había congelado. Sora comenzó a luchar contra el agarre de Kairi para ir con Riku.

-¡No!- Ansem gritaba con desesperación. –Lo he planeado demasiado tiempo, no puede salir mal.

Dio un salto al otro lado de los heartless, en el momento que Sora se había liberado. Lo agarró con fuerzas del cuello, cortándole la respiración. Con su mano libre tiró de la camisa de Kairi y la aventó al portal que había hecho.

-Ahora tú también te irás.- Ansem aventó a Sora al portal como un muñeco de trapos. Una sonrisa se formó en sus labios, mientras veía como los dos amantes gritaban sus nombres en el último momento, sus manos extendidas, tratando de reunirse.

Riku corrió hacia el portal, tratando de alcanzarlo antes de que desapareciera. En el momento en que las puntas de sus dedos pudieron tocarlo, había desaparecido. Cayó al suelo de rodillas, sus ojos llorosos mostraban desesperación.

-Sora...

Ansem caminó hacia donde se encontraba Riku, lo levantó del cuello de la camisa y acercó su cuerpo al de él. Tenía la mirada baja, llorando silenciosamente. Le levantó la cabeza, para que sus ojos hicieran contacto, y lo besó. Riku se rehusó, pero Ansem era más fuerte. Terminó el beso y se acercó a su oído.

-Te dije que eras mío. Pero me has traicionado, y ahora llevas en tu cuerpo las marcas de alguien más. ¿Me es necesario borrarlas?

Riku levantó la mirada, enseñando temor. No quería recordar aquellas veces hace mucho, cuando Ansem y él se amaban. Había sido amor falso, pues su corazón siempre perteneció a Sora, y ahora Ansem estaba celoso. Lo quería volver a hacer suyo, y Riku sabía demasiado bien lo que significaba eso. Ansem lo iba a violar.


End file.
